


inside and out

by thecelestialcow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Flexibility, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialcow/pseuds/thecelestialcow
Summary: Yuri smirked despite it all. He was going to blow Victor’s mind; or more accurately, Yuri was going to straight up blow him.





	inside and out

It was a rare bad day on the ice for Victor and he had that stupid fake smile on when Yakov told him to get out of the rink. To be fair, Victor's ice time was technically over, so he wasn’t being kicked out. But if Yuri hadn’t known them both he would have thought that Victor was being sent homeearly. 

“We should watch a movie,” Victor chirped as they walked to Victor’s place. 

“Yeah, no,” Yuri said, his mind already poking at how to make Victor feel better. He kept his eyes on his feet, frowning at the frayed ends of his laces, and refusing to make eye contact with Victor. “You always fall asleep during them. I want to do something else.” 

“I do not,” Victor said with a huff. 

“I have proof; videos and pics.” 

“Pick better movies,” Victor said, with a sickeningly sweet smile. He was being a shit and he knew it. Yuri grit his teeth and ignored it. “Then I won’t get bored.” 

“You can pick them too,” Yuri said and Victor laughed at that. “God, you’re so fucking annoying.” 

“Such adoration from my fan,” Victor said, hands waving in the art and it was probably supposed to be artful but it just looked so empty to Yuri. 

Yuri nearly tripped him. But with his luck Victor would fall and break something, and then he’d never stop hearing about it from Victor and Yakov. And he didn’t really want Victor to get hurt bad enough to keep him off the ice; Yuri wouldn’t forgive himself for that. 

He grumbled a little as he had to let Victor ahead to open the door, mentioning yet again that he really ought to have a key with how much time he spent at Victor’s place. Victor ignored it as always; and Yuri didn’t push, wanting it to come from Victor, not because Yuri kept insisting on it. 

Yuri scooted around Victor and Makkachin, rolling his eyes at Victor’s over the top endearments to his dog, even though Yuri actually found it really cute. It made him want Potya here, but that was a step that Yuri wasn’t sure about. And he had a feeling that Potya would kick Makkachin’s ass; while that would be hilarious, he was sure it would make Victor cry that their pets didn’t get along, and he definitely didn’t want to deal with that. 

There was no point in asking what Victor wanted to eat; he never had a good answer and he always ate what Yuuri made with relish. 

Yuri tossed his backpack onto the ground then thought better of it and set it on the chair by the door; Makkachin was too goddamn nosy and he had figured out that sometimes Yuri had snacks in his bag. He turned to the fridge, unsurprised to see that Victor hadn’t gone shopping, and that all the stuff he had bought from the weekend was still there, untouched. 

“What the hell do you eat, old man,” Yuri muttered. He knew exactly what Victor ate; the meals the nutritionist delivered every week were the only stack in the refrigerator that changed. Everything else was left untouched. And he could see the occasional take out containers in the trash. 

Yuri continued grumbling to himself as he pulled out the vegetables, cutting at the softer and blackened bits, making sure that Victor could hear him complaining about the waste of food that could have happened here. Victor didn’t seem to pay attention, as always, and instead wrapped himself around Yuri, resting his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

“I don’t want dinner,” Victor said, a heavy and comforting presence at his back. Victor played with the ends of Yuri’s hair, as if contemplating it. 

“I want food,” Yuri said. 

“I want something else.” 

“The fuck? You have to eat too, you know,” Yuri said. 

Yuri made to turn back to chopping the carrots but then Victor’s fingers moved from his hair to his chin, gently turning his face so that Victor could kiss him. It was so sweet, barely wet, but Victor’s hand on his stomach was firm about keeping him in place.

“Why didn’t you just say you wanted to fuck?” Yuri asked when Victor pulled away.

“All I did was kiss you,” Victor said, blinking innocently with a coy smile. 

Yuri wheeled around and pushed him. Victor stepped back, face carefully calculated to look hurt. 

“Don’t give me that shit. Do you want to fuck? Then let’s fuck. I don’t have time for your stupid games.” 

Victor watched him for a moment then shrugged. He gestured to the chopping board.

“It can wait,” Victor said. 

“I’m done waiting for you,” Yuri said. “Bedroom. Now.” 

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Victor barely had time to finish his sentence before he was kissing Yuri again, disgustingly all over him, hands already under his shirt and scratching at his back. 

This is what Victor had wanted but wouldn’t let himself take for some reason. 

Victor Nikiforov, darling of the ice skating world and Russia, who could have anyone in his home, and he had Yuri, who he struggled to let himself want. Yuri couldn’t understand it. There was a small part of him that wondered if he was too young to understand and it was infuriating to think that about himself, because he was old enough to be in Victor’s world, old enough that soon he would be able to challenge Victor’s podium stranglehold. 

Yuri muffled his groan as Victor pushed their hips together; Victor was already hard and Yuri was well on his way. 

He could have just asked and Yuri would have happily bent over. Yuri stilled for a moment, then pushed his hips back, rubbing against the firm of Victor’s thighs. 

“I want you on the bed so I can fuck you,” Yuri managed to gasp out as Victor groped at his ass. He couldn’t hold back a whine as Victor slipped his hand under his pants and underwear to run a single finger down between his cheeks, as if testing his resolve. “I mean it.” 

“Oh well, if you mean it,” Victor says with a soft laugh. He didn’t move his hand, beginning to dip his finger inside. 

Yuri pushed at him, making sure his hand came out of his pants, and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his face down so that Yuri could look him in the eyes. 

“I said, I’m going to fuck you.” 

Victor didn’t say anything for a moment, eyes wide in surprise, but so painfully aroused that Yuri didn’t have to worry that he had crossed some sort of line. 

“I know,” Victor said. 

“Good,” Yuri said, and stepped back to he could peel his shirt off, thrilled at the way Victor stared at him. “Take it all off. 

Victor crosses his arms and pulls his shirt off like that, dropping his hand down to his sides and running them up, eyes half shut as he touched himself. Yuri wanted to be the one doing that. He made to reach out but stopped when Victor pinched at one of his nipples, groaning a little.

Yuri almost complimented him when he realized that Victor was smirking at him, still playing. Still teasing.

“Goddamnit,” Yuri said. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Of course I do-“

“Then take your clothes off,” Yuri snarled. Victor couldn’t do anything straight forward. He always had to play some kind of shitty game or have some kind of ulterior motive. 

Victor licked his lips then slid his pants off, still slow, but making progress. Yuri watched as Victor’s skin was bared for him, remembering the way it felt to have his long limbs wrapped around him. The way he shook his hips as he tugged his underwear off was entirely deliberate, and Yuri knew it, but that didn’t keep him from hanging his mouth open, nearly drooling. 

Victor walked backwards, sitting down on the bed, graceful and assured. He crossed one leg over the other then clasped his hands together, waiting. 

Yuri went to him and with the barest tips of his fingers, pressed them to Victor’s chest, nudging him to lay down. It was the faintest touch, almost no pressure, but Victor fell back as if he had been thrown. 

Yuri climbed on top of him, not caring that Victor’s cock was smearing come all over his pants, because he needed to kiss Victor. He was everything Yuri wanted. 

Victor ground up against him, one hand with his nails digging into his back and the other hand wrapped in his hair, as if trying to pull Yuri into himself. And Yuri could have stayed happily like this, the two of them entwined, getting to the point where they didn’t know where one began and the other ended. But he focused instead on the pain in his back, the way he knew he would start bleeding soon if Victor kept it up, and he forced himself to pull away. 

And then he got up, sitting back on his knees, parting Victor’s thighs and ass cheeks.

“Oh, yes,” Victor said once he realized what Yuri was up to. He barely had time to help arrange himself before Yuri tentatively put his tongue to Victor’s asshole. 

“Don’t kick me,” Yuri warned and pressed a kiss to Victor’s hole. He could sit here and just play with him for hours, watching him twitch and shift around. But it was also good to have his face up in Victor’s ass, eating him out and being surrounded by his legs. 

“Yura,” Victor called out in a whine and Yuri had to fight to ignore him. Victor was ready to come if he was talking like that. 

Yuri let Victor grab at his cock, liking how his ass tightened around his tongue as Victor stroked himself to orgasm. He kept on licking and sucking, drawing Victor’s climax out. It made Yuri’s cock throb at seeing Victor splayed out, chest heaving with come splattered across and a far away look in his eyes. Yuri was the only one who could do that, the only one who could have this sight now because Victor belonged to him. 

“Who taught you to have such a dirty mouth?” Victor said with a laugh, fully aware of his influence. 

Yuri wiped at his mouth and grinned down at Victor. He liked this view; Victor was lazy from his orgasm and his thighs had stopped trembling, now lying easy in Yuri’s arms. Yuri let himself enjoy grabbing and groping at them, promising to himself that he’d drop Victor if he said anything about cats and kneading. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Yuri said, lowering Victor’s body a little, adjusting him into place.

“Good,” Victor said after a pleased hum. He tossed his bangs out of his face and gave Yuri a sly smile, stretching his upper body out in an unfairly attractive manner. “I want your cute little cock.” 

Yuri dug his nails into Victor’s thighs, but Victor only groaned happily, bucking up into his grasp. Victor got into these moods where every single thing he said or did pissed Yuri off, and he fucking knew it. But instead of trying to do something about it, he riled Yuri up instead, hoping for some kind of reaction. 

Yuri always ended up giving it to him. It was hard to be gentle with Victor when he was such a shithead. Yuri fought the urge but then he decided to fuck it, and thrust his cock into Victor. If Victor wanted a gentle lover, he had his pick; he wanted Yuri and Yuri could be just as much of an asshole as Victor. 

He drove into Victor, hard as he could, and then forced himself to go harder. 

Yuri didn’t have enough force or strength to make Victor bounce on the bed like how Victor could do with him. But he could make Victor’s thighs shake and his breath catch. 

“So good, Yura,” Victor moaned and that made Yuri snap out of it. He’d had a plan, dammit. Of course Victor would go trying to ruin all of his hard work.

Yuri pressed his forehead to Victor’s leg, forcing himself to calm down and keep from coming. Victor’s ass was tight around his cock, and it almost hurt, it was so good. But Yuri wasn’t ready to finish yet. He had one more trick to pull out. 

Victor didn’t seem to care about how Yuri was taking his time. He had his eyes closed, blissful with Yuri’s cock inside him. Then he snapped them open and ran his fingernails across Yuri’s arms, gentle but with an unmistakable force, as if reminding him that he hadn’t done his job of fucking Victor out all the way.

“You didn’t come too?” Victor asked, blinking at him in surprise. 

“Don’t complain,” Yuri said. 

“Not complaining,” Victor said, laying his head back down. He shifted a little, giving a small smile as Yuri visibly fought to keep from coming. “Just wondering what you’re up to.” 

Yuri smirked despite it all. He was going to blow Victor’s mind; or more accurately, Yuri was going to straight up blow him.

Without saying a word, Yuri bent over, and sloppily reached out for Victor’s dick with his tongue. It took him a few precious seconds to actually get his lips around it. Victor definitely didn’t care about his lack of finesse though.

He gasped and choked as the heat of Yuri’s mouth enveloped his cock. Yuri memorized the sound because it was everything he wanted to hear. Then he got to work at drawing out more noises like that from Victor. 

It wasn’t easy to thrust his hips up so after a few attempts he began rolling them instead, figuring it would have to do. Sucking Victor’s dick was having more of an effect on him so Yuri focused on that, enjoying the way Victor clenched down on him; it wasn’t intentional, not the way Victor was thrashing his head around, eyes glassy and unfocused as he let his body react to the dual pleasures. 

He liked this, surrounding Victor with himself, taking him from the inside and out. Yuri had to keep a tight grip on his hips but he wasn’t sure Victor even noticed, not the way he was sobbing and desperately thrusting, pleasure at both ends. It was everything he wanted to give Victor and he was completely wrapped in that desire.

Then Victor came again, his come still thick and plentiful despite coming earlier. And Yuri didn’t complain because he hadn’t noticed any of Victor’s telltale signs, too focused on keeping his cock inside and his mouth on him. 

Yuri meant to swallow but somehow, he ended up drooling it onto Victor’s cock. The sticky mix of his saliva and Victor’s come was disgusting but Yuri was a little fascinated by it, and he stuck his thumb in his, rubbing it into Victor’s skin as it slid down.

“Out,” Victor mumbled and Yuri made a stupidly confused noise. Victor shifted his hips, staring unfocused at the ceiling. “Pull out. It’s too much.” 

“Oh shit,” Yuri said, panicked, and he hurried to listen. “Victor, are you-?” 

“Ah, no, just pull it out. But keep doing that,” Victor said, barely lifting his hand so he could twirl his finger. 

Yuri blinked at him, but sat down to Victor’s side, reaching over so he could play with Victor’s come again. Victor gave a pleasant hum as Yuri smeared it across the crease of Victor’s groin and thigh, and Yuri scoffed a little even as he perversely enjoyed it himself. 

“You’re gross,” Yuri said. 

“Probably,” Victor said, unconcerned and satisfied. “You filled me up so good, Yura.” 

Yuri looked down at Victor’s asshole, and without wiping his hands, he dug two fingers inside. Victor grunted in pain and Yuri drew them out in a flash, having entirely forgotten; but his come clung to his fingers and that had been his goal. He went back to almost massaging Victor, watching him relax back into the bed. 

Yuri waited until the slick was rubbed off his fingers to get up and wash. He still had to finish dinner, assuming Makkachin hadn’t climbed up and stolen anything, though he’d only left vegetables out just in case something like this happened. 

“Clean me up,” Victor whined at Yuri when he came back to him, holding his arms out to Yuri. 

“I can’t lift you, asshole,” Yuri said, throwing the towel onto his face. 

Yuri could feel Victor’s grin even if he couldn’t see it. And sure enough when he took the towel back, Victor was smiling. 

“Clean yourself up and I’ll finish making dinner, okay? Stop fucking whining at me like that, you overgrown idiot,” Yuri said, and he panicked for a moment when he remembered too late that he was supposed to be making Victor feel better. 

But Victor laughed instead and sat up to start wiping himself off. 

“What are you making?” Victor asked. 

“Just soup. Don’t get too excited,” Yuri muttered. 

“I always cherish your cooking,” Victor said, and he was being a little shit, but there was something genuine there that Yuri should pay attention to. 

“Whatever,” Yuri said. 

He turned around to go back to the kitchen but then Victor moved, reaching up to grab his wrist. But he only used enough force to catch Yuri’s attention before he let go. Yuri looked at him, a little uncertain of what was coming next. 

“Thank you, Yura,” Victor said softly, something precious and fragile in his voice and expression. 

Yuri bit his lips. 

“Sure,” he answered in kind, holding back the usual sarcastic bite. “Go shower and I’ll finish the soup. You’re hungry now, right?”

Victor nodded, and once he was done cleaning, he sat down at the table with another round of his usual effusive praise. It was easy to wave off Victor’s thanks and playfully scold him to eat. Victor, who was spending more time waving his spoon around as he spoke, bright as usual.

Yuri ignored his bowl so he could watch him with an undisguised smile.


End file.
